Electric drive retrofit kits including electric motors may be used in highway trucks, automobiles, or off-road work machines, such as, for example, track-type tractors. Electric drive retrofit kits typically include various components such as generators, electric wiring, and electric drive motors. The components aim to supplement or provide driving power to help reduce emissions and increase fuel efficiency.
In operation, efficiently retrofitting a machine with electric components is a complex process. Replacing existing components on machines, such as a torque converter, transmission, cooling package, and drive shaft with electric drive components—requires that the retrofit components work with other existing engine components. Often, conventional retrofit kits require additional and unneeded steps to connect the electrical components to existing engine components. For example, one of the more complex components of the electric drive retrofit kit is the electric drive motor that typically generates an output torque which is transferred to ground engaging components on a machine—such as tracks on a track-type tractor. The differential steering arrangement is operable to change relative speeds of the ground engaging devices and typically includes one or more planetary gear assemblies separate from the electric drive motor, as well as bevel or spur gears to transfer torque. Conventional electric drive retrofit kits require using separate gear systems from the electric drive motor that may increase installation time and decrease the efficiency of the electric drive motor, as well as the overall efficiency of the machine. In addition, conventional electric drive motors are not configured for rear entry into frame housings adding to assembly time in the retrofit process. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,491 includes a motor operatively connected to a pair of planetary gear sets associated with respective tracks.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Consequently, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described in the disclosure are defined by the appended claims.